<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh My, Oh My, Oh My! by Stormtrooperinclogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307934">Oh My, Oh My, Oh My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs'>Stormtrooperinclogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian is a vet, Freddie is an A+ pet parent, Frian, Guilt, Injury, M/M, Pining, Tears, Teasing, Vet/Pet Owner au, X-Rays, but ultimately a happy ending, excessive phone calls, maycury, mentions of vomit, the "only hearing part of a conversation and getting the wrong idea" cliche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah is hurt, and Freddie takes her to the vet. Simple problem, simple solution, right?</p><p>A few days later, he realizes he can't stop thinking about the vet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maycury_Week_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh My, Oh My, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I wrote this for Maycury Week 2020. The prompt I chose was "vet/pet owner au", and my friend dared me to involve ducks.</p><p>So here it is, ducks and all!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help!  Please!  My cat!  She’s hurt!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist looked up from his magazine at the man who had just burst through the doors.  The man was probably in his late twenties, with jet black hair down past his shoulders and a panicked look on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time,” the man replied, shaking his head.  “Please, she’s hurt bad.  I had to get her here as soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr.-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercury, Freddie Mercury.  And Delilah.” he gestured to his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Mr. Mercury, it seems you’re in luck.  We had a cancellation this afternoon.  The doctor will be available to see you two in a few minutes.  If you take a seat, I’ll let him know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie looked at the man behind the counter with tears in his eyes.  “Oh thank you, thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist directed Freddie to the waiting room and alerted the veterinarian.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, a tall man with curly hair and a lab coat appeared in the doorway.  “Delilah Mercury?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie picked up the cat carrier and followed him to the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. May.  I’ll be taking care of your kitty today,” the vet introduced himself.  “So, what seems to be the problem with Delilah here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was out playing in the garden.  Then I saw a trio of ducks waddle into the yard.  Delilah went to go investigate, and then I heard her scream.  I went to make sure she was okay, a-</span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Freddie’s voice was starting to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May nodded along as Freddie explained the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think one of them bit her!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The veterinarian’s eyes widened at that.  Ducks have enough power to break bones if they feel threatened.  “Well, if that’s the case, then it’s good that you came in right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t know until I’ve examined her.” he opened the carrier and guided Delilah out.  “Come here, pretty girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah meowed loudly in protest as she was moved but visibly calmed down as the vet scratched her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” Dr. May cooed.  “Where do you think she was bitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of her front paws, I think.  She was limping when I found her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He picked up the cat’s left paw and started feeling for anything abnormal.  She showed no visible reaction, so he switched to the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she wouldn’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Freddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, touch her feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah let out a low growl and tried to move away as the doctor touched her second toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That definitely feels like it could be something,” Dr. May stated.  “I’d like to take her back and get some x-rays.  If that’s alright with you, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, whatever you need to do,” Freddie consented.  He knelt down to look the cat in her eyes.  “Daddy will be right outside, okay, princess?”  He scratched her ears and kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May smiled as Freddie spoke to his cat.  His devotion to her was clear.  Delilah wasn’t his pet; she was his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Freddie had finished assuring Delilah that everything was going to be okay, he was ushered back out into the waiting room, and she back into the carrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie had always been amazed by how easily veterinarians could get his cats in the carrier.  He would either have to spend a good few minutes trying to overpower the animal or bribe them with treats.  But whenever he was here, the doctors always guided them in effortlessly.  This Dr. May seemed especially gifted.  If Freddie didn’t know better, he’d think Delilah </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all his cats, it was Delilah who most hated going to the vet.  And when she got there, she would resist any attempts by anyone other than Freddie to try and pet her.  In the past, she’d actually hissed at a few nurses and tried to bite at least one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even had time to warn Dr. May when the vet reached for her.  But to his surprise, she didn’t react negatively at his touch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On some level, Delilah seemed to understand that Dr. May was trying to help her, so she didn’t try to run when he placed her on the cold, metal table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good girl,” the vet cooed softly, scratching under her chin.  “We’ll do this as quickly as possible, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it didn’t take very long to take a few x-rays and get them developed.  Especially when the patient was being such a good girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie waited impatiently for the news about his cat.  He loved all of his cats with every fiber of his being, and Delilah was his princess.  The thought that she was injured was probably more painful for him than it was for her.  Why did she have to go mess with those ducks?  Why were there ducks in his backyard anyway?  It wasn’t like he lived on a lake.  Sure he had the koi pond, but it was so small that ducks and geese normally wouldn’t bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, there they were.  And there Delilah was.  He hadn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened, but he had a pretty good guess based on what he heard.  There was a lot of quacking, followed by some hissing, then a series of yowls as Delilah attempted to scare them away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the time that it took Freddie to get outside, she had gotten close enough to try and scratch one of the feathery invaders.  Unfortunately, rather than fleeing the property, her victim retaliated by biting down hard on the offending appendage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they were here; Freddie nervously tapping his foot as a stranger handled his fur baby.  Why hadn’t he been watching her after she went outside?  That would’ve prevented </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The ducks wouldn’t have entered the garden if he’d been sitting there.  Or if they had, he could’ve chased them away before Delilah even had the chance to get close.  They would both be at home right now, cuddling on the sofa watching reruns of “Coronation Street”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mercury?” Dr. May asked, breaking the other man’s train of thought.  “You can come back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie lept out of his chair like someone lit it on fire.  His heart raced as the vet led him back to the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May wasted no time setting up the x-rays on the monitor so Freddie could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Freddie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you brought her in,” the doctor repeated, directing Freddie’s attention to the images.  “It would appear that you were correct about the duck bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you look here-” Dr. May pointed at the picture.  “-You’ll see that these two toes are fractured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can be done for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fractures aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I went ahead and set the bones already.  A few of my assistants are wrapping the leg as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded along as the doctor explained.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something calming and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypnotic</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the sound of Dr. May’s voice.  He suddenly understood why Delilah had been so well-behaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>appear</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be any signs of infection, but because she sustained this injury outside, I’d like to give her an antibiotic as a precaution.  And some painkillers of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea,” Freddie agreed.  “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.  Roger can set you up with those while I grab Delilah.  We’ll meet you out front.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger was the name of the man at the front desk.  The one who helped Freddie when he first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie thanked him as he filled Delilah’s prescription.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna want to give her one of these every twelve hours, and this one is twice a day with meals,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. Mercury, here’s Delilah,” Dr. May smiled, handing the cat back to her father.  “She’s already had some painkillers, so she’ll be a little groggy for a few hours.  Keep her inside and keep her comfortable, and we’ll see you in two weeks to change the cast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, all of you, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wanna set up the next appointment now?” Roger asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded and made an appointment for exactly two weeks in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t hesitate to call us if you have any concerns,” the vet added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Freddie promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few days, Freddie spent nearly every waking moment doting on his poor Delilah: giving her medications on time, making sure she stayed in the house, and giving her all the love and attention she could ever want.  He couldn’t even begin to explain how bad he felt that she got hurt, so he was trying to make it up to her by being the most caring parent she could ask for.  Even going so far as to wash her face with a damp toothbrush because she couldn’t reach with the cast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He idly wondered what the vet would say if he could see how Freddie was caring for the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, there was a more pressing issue.  By day four, long after the meds Dr. May gave her at the clinic should’ve worn off, Delilah still wasn’t acting like herself.  She was still lethargic and wasn’t eating much.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> told not to hesitate if anything came up… If that wasn’t for this exact situation, then what would it be for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie picked up the phone and dialed the number he was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger, the receptionist, answered.  “Dear Friends Animal Hospital, how may I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Freddie Mercury, I was there with my cat, Delilah, a few days ago.  I had a question for Dr. May.  Is he available?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger rolled his eyes at Freddie’s request, but he alerted the doctor anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist was equally qualified to answer whatever questions patients had, but everyone just went directly to Dr. May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The veterinarian thanked Roger and took the phone.  “Dr. May speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie rattled off his concerns about his cat’s behavior while the doctor listened.  Sure, he had no problem getting her to take her medications, but she also wasn’t playing or doing much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May assured him that these things were nothing to be worried about.  “Just keep an eye on her and call again if it hasn’t gotten better in a few more days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the vet spoke, Freddie couldn’t help picturing his face: his soft hazel eyes that conveyed emotions that poets could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> about, his sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones, and his untamed curls that gently brushed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie quickly shook his head, attempting to clear the image from his thoughts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the excitement of Delilah’s injury wore off a couple of days later that Freddie even realized that he was attracted to the vet.  Not that it mattered.  He knew that in the vet’s eyes, he and his cat were just another pair of patients.  Nothing more.  Once she was fully healed, Dr. May would most likely forget that Freddie existed.  He was a professional.  This was how it was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie promised to keep an eye on Delilah and hung up.  That would be the only time he called the clinic.  Unless Delilah got worse before the second appointment of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, Dr. May was right.  Within 48 hours of that phone call, Delilah was starting to act like her old self again.  While she wasn’t yet feeling up to running and playing with her siblings, she was at least getting up and walking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Freddie was beyond thrilled that she was feeling better, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment that he would have to wait another whole week before he could talk to the vet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That week was one of the longest of Freddie’s entire life.  He wanted to talk to the veterinarian so badly he was going slightly mad, but every one of his cats was in perfect health.  Even Delilah was doing about as well as she could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more than one time where he actually considered calling the clinic just to talk.  But even he knew that was a bad idea.  He would just have to bide his time until Friday afternoon, all the while seeing Dr. May’s face every time he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the day of the second appointment arrived!  Freddie woke up a little extra early so he would have enough time to make sure he looked his best.  Every detail had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully selecting his outfit and making sure his hair was just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he wrestled Delilah into the cat carrier and headed to the clinic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger smiled at them as they entered the building, calmly this time, and checked them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited to be called back, Freddie anxiously tapped his foot and glanced over at his cat.  He offered her a closed-lipped smile when she met his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delilah Mercury?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice startled Freddie back to reality.  His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at the vet for the first time in two very long weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet moved of their own accord as he followed Dr. May to the exam room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s she been doing since you called last week?” Dr. May asked, guiding the cat out onto the metal table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-better,” Freddie stammered.  He cleared his throat and tried again. “Much better.  She’s more like her old self again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May smiled warmly and looked at Freddie.  “Oh, that’s so good to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie nodded in agreement.  Seeing the vet smile awoke something deep inside of him, and he couldn’t find his voice.  He was rendered unable to focus on anything other than the twinkle in those eyes and the little fangs poking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so gentle as he examined Delilah.  And again she didn’t object when he touched her paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit!  Was he asking more questions?  Freddie cleared his throat and asked the vet to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked if she’s been taking her medicine on time,” he clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  And she’s getting around okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  Did you have any questions before I go change the cast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Dr. May scooped up Delilah.  “We’ll be back in a few minutes.  You can wait here, or you can go back to the waiting room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie elected to stay in the exam room while Delilah was with the doctor.  After all, they wouldn’t be gone long.  Only a few minutes.  Only a few minutes until he would have to wait another two weeks before he could see Dr. May again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt to Freddie like 30 seconds, the vet returned with his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Dr. May guided Delilah back inside the carrier.  How did he do that so easily?  That was a question he had every time he came here with one of his cats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everything looks about as good as it can with her,” the vet informed Freddie.  “She’s healing nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie breathed a small sigh of relief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any questions for me before you leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll see you in two weeks.  If anything happens before then, don’t hesitate to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Freddie vowed.  “See you then.”  He picked up the cat and took one last look at Dr. May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger helped him set up the next appointment as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting the two weeks for the second appointment had been hard.  Now Freddie had to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> two weeks without seeing the doctor.  The image of the vet and the sound of his voice had consumed Freddie’s waking thoughts.  Not to mention the rush of actually seeing him.  How would he manage </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> without that?  It was going to be rough…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, Freddie was at his wits’ end.  He wanted to talk to Dr. May so bad he could hardly stand it.  But he had no reason to call.  All of the cats were in perfect health, even Delilah.  What he wouldn’t give for something to happen to one of them.  Nothing serious of course.  Maybe a hairball or a sneezing fit?  Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would give him an excuse to call the vet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very next day, his wish was granted.  Romeo ate his breakfast too fast and threw it up on the carpet in the living room.  While Freddie wasn’t thrilled about having to clean it up, he was ecstatic about getting to call the clinic!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Friends Animal Hospital, how can I help you?” Roger answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Freddie Mercury.  Is Dr. May there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Mr. Mercury.  One sec.” he set the phone on the counter and found the vet.  “Brian, phone for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Brian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Mercury.  He was here a few days ago with Delilah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” he went to pick up the phone.  “Hello, Mr. Mercury.  Dr. May speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Dr. May.  I had a question about my cat, Romeo.  He got sick right after I fed him this morning, and I was wondering if that was something I need to be concerned about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he do this often, or was it an isolated incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he doesn’t usually do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s probably nothing, but keep an eye on him anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will.  Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian said goodbye to Freddie and hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie smiled and gave Romeo a few treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Freddie began looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that seemed even </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> off about the cats.  Even the smallest issue would be sufficient to warrant a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar sneezed.  I think he might be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily’s been scratching a lot lately.  Could it be fleas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goliath didn’t finish his dinner last night.  What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got to the point where Freddie was calling every single day.  He had even figured out when Dr. May’s breaks were and made sure to call while he was at lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinic’s receptionist, Roger, found the entire situation absolutely hilarious.  He had even started referring to Freddie as Brian’s “boyfriend”.  Whenever the phone rang, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian, however, was less amused.  He didn’t mind the regular calls from Freddie.  It was Roger’s relentless teasing that was driving him up the wall.  Every day when he took his lunch break, Roger would appear in his office with the same cheeky expression written on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day he would say the same thing: “Your boyfriend’s on the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Brian would pick up the phone, Roger would back away, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Brian found himself almost looking forward to Freddie’s daily phone call.  It certainly helped break up the monotony of the day.  Talking to someone who just wanted to hear his voice was a nice change from the endless stream of patients who normally called.  And honestly, he found Freddie amusing.  The way he spoke through the phone, like his cat’s newest symptoms weren’t what he really wanted to talk about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Brian hadn’t ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considered</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating a patient, or even paid enough attention to find one attractive, he couldn’t deny that this Mr. Mercury was growing on him.  He cared deeply for the well-being of his cats, nobody could deny that.  And that was definitely a trait that Brian found desirable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Mercury’s third appointment with Delilah was only a few days away.  Brian just hoped Roger would behave himself.  The last thing the vet needed was an unprofessional comment in front of the man who was, first and foremost, his patient.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Freddie was counting down the days until the next appointment.  His daily phone calls with Dr. May were nice, but they couldn’t even hope to compare with the thrill of seeing him in person.  Maybe this time he would find the courage to say what was really on his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do it, Delilah,” Freddie said to the cat as he put her in the carrier once again.  “I’m gonna ask him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delilah meowed indignantly from inside her temporary prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so!” he scoffed.  “Oh, what do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what do you know, Roger?” Brian scowled.  The receptionist’s constant jokes were getting on his last nerve.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only that Mr. Mercury’s appointment is today,” Roger teased.  “And I know how you’ve been looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.  “Just promise you won’t say anything while he’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so invested in their conversation that neither of them noticed Freddie walk in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Are you worried that I might embarrass you in front of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vet had a boyfriend?  All this time, Freddie had been obsessing over a man who wasn’t even single?  Tears welled in his eyes as his heart shattered into a million pieces.  Why hadn’t he considered that the vet might not be available?  How could he be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just about to turn and leave when Delilah meowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two men looked over at Freddie and his cat, both immediately wondering how much of their conversation he’d heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger cleared his throat and checked them in.  “Delilah Mercury, 12:30?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Freddie whispered, his voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried as hard as he could to not cry as Brian led them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. May handed the cat off to his assistants.  Changing her cast wasn’t something that he necessarily had to be present for.  Besides, he felt that he needed to talk to Freddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much that Freddie wanted to say, but he knew that if he opened his mouth he wouldn’t be able to hold back his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you heard out there, it’s not what you think,” the vet started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You could’ve told me you had a boyfriend!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Freddie snapped, his hands forming fists at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian was taken aback by that.  Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he thought?  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Oh, that?  That wasn’t… That was just… Roger was just making a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie looked up at Brian with a surprised look on his face.  “A joke?” he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian nodded.  “He was actually talking about you.  He calls you ‘my boyfriend’ because you’ve been calling so much lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  He thinks he’s funny.  I’m so sorry if he upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Freddie grabbed a tissue and dried his eyes.  “When he said… And I thought… I just… I… You…” he stammered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit.  This had sounded so much more eloquent in his head.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He took a deep breath and tried again.  “The reason I’ve been calling so often is because… Because, well… I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both thought that might be the case,” Brian admitted.  “After all, most of my patients don’t call every time one of their pets has an itch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw through that, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian nodded, a small smile dancing on his lips.  “So, while my assistants are changing Delilah’s cast, did you have any questions for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one.  I was wondering if maybe you would like to have lunch sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I would.  In fact, I know a great vegetarian place not far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freddie smiled and grabbed a pen, scribbling his phone number on Brian’s hand.  “This time I’ll let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write! A special thanks to my friend Maya for beta'ing.</p><p>Let me know what you thought!</p><p>See ya next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>